


Do What You Must

by Justfangstvdto



Series: The Vampire Diaries & The Originals Imagines [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justfangstvdto/pseuds/Justfangstvdto
Summary: A spy had found his way into your people´s midst and Klaus was not amused...
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Series: The Vampire Diaries & The Originals Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207053
Kudos: 36





	Do What You Must

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on yet another dream my pal wolfy graced me with: “New Klaus Dream Alert! 🚨 It was like the scene in 300, where Leonidas looks back at his wife to get permission to f*ck shit up. Klaus was ready to tear a guy apart, but because I had told him that he should be a better example for his kid and not solve every issue by killing, he looked at me and since I was in a good mood, I nodded - but with like a “fine-if-you-must-eye-roll” 😂 “

A spy had found his way into your people´s midst and Klaus was not amused. He had found him in the city, spilling secrets to one of his many enemies for everyone to hear. Klaus felt embarrassed to be laid bare to the ones he had scores to settle with. That, in turn, made him vengeful. 

So he did what he had to do and dragged the poor lad to the compound to make an example of him. This was not something he could let go by. Insubordination had a way to spread if it was not suffocated at the root. 

He summoned everyone to show them what would happen if someone dared to betray him, and with it the whole community. First, he held a speech that evoked worry and hushed whispers in the crowd surrounding him. Then, after he made sure he was understood, he brought his attention to the traitor. He held him up by his neck with his feet dangling in the air. He held the guy up by his neck, ignored his pleading and contemplated his next move. 

He thought about what body part to remove first. Maybe his legs? His eyes? Or perhaps the old fashioned way of cutting off his hands. He was a thief after all, one of trusted secrets. There was also the opportunity to pick up a few methods of the spartan warriors of the past. There were torture devices from the inquisition in his cellar, surely there was an iron maiden in spartan fashion somewhere as well. 

So many options went through his mind, but then he recalled what you, his love, told him only a few moons ago. “Think of your son. You cannot solve every issue by killing. Do you want him to grow up like we have, with constant anger and thirst for violence? I beg you to think of him before you decide someone’s fate. " 

Those words still rang true to him and without uttering a word, he searched for you on the upper balcony, your usual spot whenever such a display occurred. 

There was still rage that filled his eyes when he looked at you and asked for your approval. He could not trust his own instinct once layered with anger, and he also knew that displeasing you would be a fate worse than granting mercy in front of those he wanted to be ruled with fear.

You gave him a nod rolled your eyes, granting him whatever he wished to do. That shivering mess that Klaus held in his hands was a traitor and traitors deserved to be dealt with. If he must make an example, at least with someone who deserved it. 

Klaus´ lips tugged into a smile and he shared his ardour with you through a lingering gaze before he dove back into the depth of his bloodthirsty mind. 

You heard pained screams and the gasping of the crowd as you closed the door leading to the balcony behind you. 

Violence was not always avoidable, but at least he tried. For you and your son. And that, even with the occasional bloodbath, was enough. 


End file.
